Never In Doubt
by Chibi1309
Summary: Wolf and Virginia’s young child is born, and all seems to be going well for the couple. However, when after much deliberation they decide to travel back to the 9 magical kingdoms so that their baby can meet her grandfather, they make a tragic discovery.
1. Chapter 1

**Never In Doubt**

**Summary:** Wolf and Virginia's young child is born, and all seems to be going well for the couple. However, when after much deliberation they decide to travel back to the 9 magical kingdoms so that their baby can meet her grandfather, they make a strange and tragic discovery.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The 10__th__ Kingdom_ or any of the characters in it, except for the ones who are obviously not in the series. [I'm not going to mention them for story purposes! But if anyone wants a full list of which characters are copyright and which are mine then just message me. People who've watched 10th Kingdom should know anyway. And if you are reading this fic, I'm _guessing _you've seen it… The song which inspired this fic is called _'Babylon'_ by David Gray and an excerpt is seen at the beginning of chapter one.

**-x-x-x-**

Chapter One – Amazing Grace

'_If you want it,_

_Come and get it,_

_Crying out loud._

_The love that I was giving you was never in doubt._

_Let go of your heart,_

_Let go of your head,_

_And feel it now._

_Babylon.'_

Two bright blue eyes blinked themselves open slowly, as the first rays of dawn broke through the endless darkness and made their way slowly into the clinical, white room. Short ragged breaths and a quick prayer broke the silence. There should have been a marvel at the peace that was present, but instead there was an anxious feeling which hung in the air. After what seemed a lifetime, a shrill and piercing noise broke the silence. A scream which continued into a frenzy of yelps and cries.

Virginia Lewis smiled, her head dropping back onto the pillow in relief. "She's okay. Thank you. _Thank_ _you_."

Beside her the doctors bustled quietly, in an organised and practised fashion. Things seemed to whizz past Virginia in double time, her senses temporarily numb. Eventually, a small bundle was handed to her. It was so light she was frightened that it was all part of her imagination. But as two cobalt eyes gazed back at her innocently, she felt all her inhibitions melt away with the dawn of the new day. Her beautiful child was here and alive. She'd waited so long to meet her; months of tortuous book reading, uncomfortable nights and indescribable sickness were forgotten in an instant. None of that mattered anymore. Her tired body ached all over with the strain of the past few hours, but even that seemed to be stricken from her thoughts. It was incomparable with the feeling of absolute bliss which tore through her as she looked down at her daughter.

Suddenly, she felt a presence by her side. Her blue orbs, now filled with salty tears, flitted upwards. Wolf smiled lovingly at her. Virginia sniffed and let out a few more tears and sobs, with a smile. His arm snaked round her shoulders and he looked down at their daughter as she turned the child towards him. Wolf let out a light gasp and ticked the girl's chin with his hand, and she grabbed his finger softly. He blinked back his own tears of pride and happiness and snuffled. Virginia knew how he felt and nuzzled closer to him, her head nestled on his chest. She wanted it to be like this forever. Time was standing still for these few precious moments, so they could savour the feeling.

But such a perfect moment cannot last forever, even with all the wishing in the world. Wolf's soft tones broke their silence.

"What will you call her?"

Virginia only faltered for a moment. Her finger trailed round her daughter's forehead to her chin slowly. Then, just before leaning down to kiss her and hold her close, she whispered:

"Her name is Grace."

**-x-x-x-**

_Three weeks later…_

The cot swung back and forth on its hinges, pushed by the loving hand of a mother. Virginia slowly smiled, seeing Grace's eyes gradually close and her soft snoring begin. Gently she released the cot, allowing it to sway very slightly of its own accord. Pulling the covers up carefully, she kissed the small baby's forehead and retreated from the room. Wolf was curled up on the sofa in their small apartment, obviously having dozed off in a spare moment. He'd wanted to take a hands on approach to the child's upbringing but it was taking its toll on him and Virginia knew it. She grinned at him fondly, not wanting to disturb him. But her entry into the room must have disturbed the air, as his dark eyes blinked open groggily. He saw the young woman looking at him and rubbed the back of his head guiltily.

"Sorry, Virginia! I guess I just drifted off…" he muttered, stifling a yawn.

Virginia dropped down lightly onto the couch next to him. She laughed briskly before poking him in the stomach.

"It's alright. Grace is asleep now anyway."

She kicked off her shoes and tucked her feet up onto the cushions, resting her head on his shoulder delicately. Wolf's arm reached round and pulled her close. He sniffed her hair out of instinct and she felt the safety net around her that she always loved. It made her feel invincible.

"How are you feeling?" asked Wolf, in hushed tones. Virginia's eyes closed and she felt tiredness seep over her.

"Exhausted," she replied, her mind wandering. "But I'm alright. How about you?"

"I'm…well…you know," began Wolf slowly. His tones made Virginia's eyes open abruptly. She knew her husband well enough to know when he was lying to her or avoiding something. She pushed herself around to look at him properly.

He had a sad expression on his handsome face, and she could see the fatigue in his eyes. She knew to tread carefully, but he was obviously trying to tell her something and she wanted to know what was bothering him. Gently she placed a hand on his chest.

"Wolf, what's wrong?"

His eyes faltered and looked down to the floor. She tilted his chin upwards, so he was forced to look her in the eyes. She kept her gaze steady and manoeuvred herself closer to him. "Talk to me."

"It's coming around to that time again."

Virginia's small hand dropped like a stone down to his chest again. She felt her mouth opening slightly. She'd dreaded this moment, but secretly had always known that it was coming. Blinking back any selfish emotion she pressed her forehead against his.

"It'll be okay, I promise."

"It won't be okay though," whispered Wolf, his eyes still locked on hers. "I could hurt you…or Grace…"

Biting her lip, Virginia knew that Wolf was speaking the truth. As much as she loved him, the wolverine side of her husband scared her. When she'd been pregnant she'd had to trust him and he'd left to go away to preserve his wife and child. She'd always hated it, but it was only whilst the moon was full. The pain she felt when he left was only equal to the relief she felt when he returned safe and sound. She didn't want to have to do this for the rest of her life.

"Wolf, we can't keep on doing this forever."

"It's only for a few days, Virginia. I'll come back, I promise."

Slowly, Virginia pulled back from him and felt the pain and anger rising in her throat. "But what if you don't? I don't want to lose you. It's not _fair._ We need you. I need you."

"Virginia…" began Wolf weakly, his hand stroking her pale cheek. His pain was equal to hers. He never knew what he was capable of. Much of what he had done the past nine months when the change had occurred was a blur. He'd made sure to ostracise himself from the world in a way he'd learnt from a young age. But he knew his promises of returning were empty. In total honesty, he didn't know whether he would even come out alive.

Virginia felt some tears leak down her pale cheeks. "We still don't know how Grace is going to act."

Wolf realised the truth in this statement. There was a huge possibility that Grace could suffer the same problem. He couldn't leave Virginia on her own to deal with that. There seemed to only be one option.

"I'll have to stay then…"

Virginia knew that neither option was wise. She could lose her husband who she loved with all her heart forever. Or she could lose Grace to Wolf's evil. To make problems worse the unknown element of her daughter's genetics was looming. Virginia's mind was working overtime to try and think of the most logical solution. But logics seem to be futile in matters of the heart. Suddenly, inspiration.

"Unless…"

Wolf's distracted face looked up towards her. "Unless what?"

"Unless we go back…"

Wolf looked even more unsure. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean we don't know what troubles could be lurking in the other nine kingdoms…is it going to be safe for Grace?"

"Grace isn't going to be safe no matter what we choose. We've just got to decide what the most logical option is. If we go back to the nine kingdoms, there's just a chance that Wendal might be able to help us. There is so much magic there, it might just save us all…"

"I suppose that make sense…" admitted Wolf, reluctantly.

"Plus it'll give Grace a chance to meet her Grandpa," whispered Virginia, her tones rapidly shifting to excitement. "I haven't seen Dad for so long."

"Tony? Ohh, but you know how he reacts to us…"

"Wolf," began Virginia sternly. "He is my _father_. He is Grace's _grandfather_. I know he's not perfect but I love him. I've wanted to see him for so long."

Wolf knew that Virginia was right. He unwillingly relented. "Alright. We'll go tomorrow."

Amidst the soft snores of their daughter, neither Wolf nor Virginia could possibly perceive the journey that lay ahead of them.

**-x-x-x-**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update, I've had a busy 6 months. Please enjoy the rest of the story...

**-x-x-x-x-**

Chapter Two – Through The Looking Glass

As soon as dawn broke and New York began to sleepily awaken, Virginia and Wolf were finishing packing their supplies. All they needed was the most important thing. Carefully, Virginia lifted their daughter from her cot. The movement disturbed her and she began to cry softy. The young woman cradled her.

"Don't cry, Gracie. Mommy's here," she soothed, rubbing the child's pale head. "We've got a big day ahead of us."

Eventually the sobbing subsided. Swathing the baby in a blanket the two took to the street where Wolf was waiting with some bags. He hoisted them onto his shoulders and looked at Virginia wearily.

"Are you sure about this?"

Virginia shifted her weight so she was looking Wolf dead in the eye. "What other option do we have?"

There was no way the half-wolf could argue with her any further. Despite his senses screaming that this was a bad idea he followed his wife and child towards the shady park. The streets seemed almost deserted at such an early hour, so the couple were able to navigate their way to the mirror with minimum disturbance. Once they reached a close vicinity, Virginia started to have doubts.

"What if the mirror isn't there anymore? Then what do we do?"

Wolf's eyes narrowed and he felt the magical vibrations nearby. "It's here."

Virginia's blue orbs darted around her, until she locked on an area of forest that looked slightly unnatural to the naked eye. She felt relief seep over her. There was going to be hope for them after all. Wolf strode towards the portal and looked back at Virginia and the baby one last time.

"Here we go. I'll go first, just in case."

Before Virginia could say another word he had stepped straight through and disappeared from sight. She opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish before a nervous panic set in. What if something had gone wrong? What if she could never see him again without telling him she loved him? Swallowing she shook her head slowly. Kissing Grace's forehead, she cradled the child closer.

"Here we go, baby."

Closing her cobalt eyes she took her leap of faith into the magical gateway and felt the strange sensation which the 'mirror travelling' gave her. Faster and faster the mirrors weaved until she felt as if she was spinning out of control. She'd forgotten how fast this was, but it didn't seem to be affecting Grace at all. She stayed silent, her blue eyes blinking up at the sky, her breathing rhythmical. Virginia felt a slight sense of nausea and knew that she was almost there.

With a slight pop, she emerged from the mirror into the House of White. Wolf was there, looking anxiously towards the glass. As soon as they made their appearance he ran towards them, supporting Virginia with his free hand. She looked up towards him. Before he could get a word out she leant up and kissed him gently, feeling the tears leaking down her cheeks. She didn't understand quite why she was so emotional, but being back in the 9 magical kingdoms seemed to always have this effect on her. As soon as they broke away, she glared at him.

"Don't ever walk off like that again…"

Wolf's eyes softened and he stroked her hair, tucking a stray strand away from her face. He kissed her forehead gently, before whispering an apology to her. She accepted it without words, knowing that he had probably realised his mistake as soon as he had stepped out of the portal. Sniffing she looked up at him again, in a more loving fashion, and he knew he was forgiven.

"You know, your hair has grown much longer than it was the last time we were here," he muttered off topic, tugging at a strand of her shoulder-length locks. She blew her fringe upwards and smiled.

"I _feel_ different too."

Wolf grinned, and looked down at the youngest addition fondly. "Hello tiger! How'd she enjoy her first portal trip?"

"Far too much for my liking," joked Virginia lightly, before handing the bundle over to Wolf and taking a bag off him. "You take her for a while, so I can find Dad."

"Alright," confirmed Wolf, slinging the other bag over his shoulder. "You go on ahead, we'll follow slowly."

With a nod, she turned and briskly paced towards the exit. Wolf followed at a gentler pace, chattering away to his young daughter who gurgled expectantly.

**-x-x-x-**

Virginia paced the corridors of the House of White, and finding eerily quiet felt panic rising in her throat. What if's swirled around her so fast it made her feel dizzy.

However, within a matter of moments she heard some chattering which appeared to be getting closer and she felt relief overwhelm her. She quickened her pace towards the sound. Suddenly the voices became clear and Virginia smiled as the conversation ensued.

"Listen Antony, there is no _way _I am letting you make a bouncy castle out of solid gold!"

"Aw, c'mon Wendel. You know it would be amazing, and think how much we'd sell one for…just ONE!"

"Antony, without a doubt you are the _stupidest _manservant I have ever had. Think how much it would cost to build one…and what about upkeep? What about the fact that one cannot bounce on gold?"

"Ahh, details details…"

Virginia suppressed a small giggle as she burst into the room. Just as she had envisioned it, her father stood inches away from King Wendel White, the grandson of Snow White. Such disrespect would usually not be tolerated to someone of such a high position, but there was a history between the two which bound them both closer than any title possibly could. In perfect unison the two turned their heads towards the sudden interruption.

"Hi guys," gushed Virginia, her cheeks flushed pink with the excitement of it all. Her father was the first to react, rushing over to her to embrace her tightly.

"Virginia!" he squeaked as he whisked her round as if she was only a small child herself. "I've missed you so much, sweetheart!"

"I missed you too, Dad," snuffled Virginia, overcome with emotion. She buried her head into his shoulder and sniffed his familiar scent. She suddenly felt at peace seeing him again. Being away from someone who was such a large part of her life had been a novelty at first but after a year she was really starting to feel the strain. She was also, secretly, relieved that he was still in one piece. Tony Lewis had something of a reputation for getting into trouble.

As he released her and held her at arms length, he plucked at her hair, a grin upon his face. "Bet you never thought you'd see _this_ again!"

"To be honest, I didn't think I'd ever WANT to see it again after that escapade," shuddered the brunette, her blue eyes flashing with the memory. "But it's more neglect than beauty!"

Within a moment, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Wendel looked at her, semi-timid. Obviously not wanting to intrude, but pleased by her presence he gripped her tightly in a hug.

"Welcome back, Virginia!"

"Wendel, it's so good to see you," she replied, clutching him tightly. As they released, she looked at him apologetically. "I'm so sorry to intrude on you uninvited."

"Virginia…" began Wendel, looking serious. "I owe you nothing short of my life. You are always welcome in the House of White."

Smiling gratefully, Virginia turned her attention back to Tony. "Dad, I have someone I want you to meet."

As if he knew, Wolf suddenly appeared from the shadows holding the small child in his arms. "Hiya Tone…Wendy."

"Wolf!" exclaimed Tony, half pleased and half annoyed. But within a moment his eyes were fixed on the small child in the man's arms. He stood rooted to the spot for what seemed like a lifetime and Virginia felt her heart stop. Taking control of the situation, she marched over to him and whisked the child out of Wolf's strong arms.

"Dad, this is Grace," she stated simply, plonking the baby straight into the bemused arms of her father. "Our daughter."

Antony looked down at the small bundle which he had been presented with and two bright blue eyes looked back at him, innocently. A small chubby hand reached up and poked his face in a rather haphazard manner, and the man visibly softened.

"My granddaughter?" he whispered, looking at Virginia. She nodded vehemently, and gave her best smile as Wolf wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Wendel approached and peeked over Tony's shoulder gently, so as not to frighten the girl.

"Wendel, this is my granddaughter," stated Tony, proudly. "Isn't she beautiful?"

Wendel nodded, looking towards the couple with a knowing smile. "She looks just like you Virginia."

Holding back the tears of pride, Virginia looked at Wolf. Once again, the perfect stillness in the air held all of their dreams. It was so wonderful that Virginia almost forgot the plight which had brought them back to the 4th Kingdom in the first place. As if reading her thoughts, Wolf finally took a turn to speak.

"Our daughter _is _beautiful, just like Virginia," he began, a slight tone of excitement still visible in his voice. "But …we have a problem."

"A problem?" questioned Tony, concern spread across his face as he gently rocked the small bundle. "What kind of problem?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain," began Wolf awkwardly, stroking the back of his head in thought. "It happens once a month and you get all crazy…"

"Don't all ladies suffer with that?" asked Wendel, innocently. Wolf suddenly realised what he had been saying and stifled the part of himself which found it hilarious.

"No, no!" he protested, waving his hands about over-emphatically. Virginia smacked her forehead in absolute despair. "I'm talking about a different type of cycle, which is particular to us wolves."

Wendel nodded in understanding and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "But…isn't Grace only a quarter wolf?"

"It doesn't matter," chipped in Virginia, her face lined with worry. "The wolverine gene is inside her, the moon will take effect. We just don't know how badly. It's not been the time yet. But we thought it would be safer to be in the 4th kingdom in case something bad happens."

"Yeah, New Yorkers aren't exactly forgiving to werewolves," joked Tony, but it fell flat into the already cold air. Virginia looked at Wendel imploringly.

"Wendel, we don't know what to do. Please help."

Wendel, wise beyond his years, paced the room pensively. As he thought harder and harder about the situation he realised that there was only one path which could be taken in such circumstance. They must go higher than his human thought. They must reach ethereal plains and seek counsel with the most intelligent person he knew. But there would be complications.

"My initial thought…" began Wendel delicately. "Might not be the good news you were expecting."

Wolf gave a low whine. "We just want to help our little girl. We'll do anything."

"Well, if you want advice there is only one person who you can seek the advice from who will be able to help you better than I can, or anyone else I know. But there is a chance that contact will be impossible, and there is a chance that there will be no solution. Do you accept that?"

Wolf nodded and looked at Virginia. But her eyes were averted to the floor, brow furrowed in immense concentration. She mumbled something beneath her breath which was barely audible.

"_Beneath the Snow White Falls…here lies the fairest of them all…"_

"What did you say?" questioned Tony, bluntly. Virginia looked up towards Wendel slowly. As their eyes met a connection passed through them. She knew instantly of his plan.

"You think we should look for Snow White."

"Snow White? But she's been dead for years!" protested Wolf. "How does that even work?! Virginia, you're wonderful but you're no spirit medium…"

"She doesn't have to be," replied Wendel softly. Virginia nodded slowly towards him then turned to Wolf and Tony.

"I've met her before. Last time I was in the 9th Kingdom."

"9th Kingdom? That's the Dwarves domain isn't it?" asked Tony, curiously. "I don't remember meeting her in those pokey mines!"

"You weren't there," replied Virginia simply. "You weren't meant to meet. She granted my wishes for your back to be unbroken, and cured your bad-luck. Remember that?"

Tony winced slightly before nodding. Grace began to whine. Wolf tottered over and retrieved her from Tony who continued to gaze at her in disbelief. He was evidently still in shock and awe. Virginia swallowed and turned back to Wendel.

"So you suggest that we make the trip to the 9th Kingdom and look for her grave again?"

Wendel sighed. "There is no certainty of where you will find Snow White. She may appear where and when you least expect it. You could go back there, or perhaps to other places which were important in her life. Perhaps she may even be in this very castle."

"No," muttered Virginia, her heart telling her otherwise. "She's not here. I'm sure of it."

Wendel shrugged then nodded towards her. "Where would you suggest looking?"

"I know it's unlikely, but the Snow White falls were where I saw her before. They're in your kingdom aren't they? I think that's where we have to start."

"Wait, wait," protested Tony, stepping away from the now sleeping child. "What do you mean 'we'? Surely you aren't intending to take Grace on this quest with you?"

"Well…" Virginia trailed off. Her blue eyes faltered to the floor. She'd never really considered that before. "Yes. We need to take her with us."

"I know you've been in NY for some time now so please let me refresh your memory for you," began Tony, anguish rising in his voice. "This place is _nuts_…and certainly no place for a small child."

"Wolf will look after her," Virginia replied trustingly. "If it gets too much then I'll carry on alone."

Wolf suddenly raised an objection. "Hold on. You're going nowhere alone…"

"The last time Snow White saw me, I was alone. Maybe that's the way. I'm not sure how we do this; all I know is that seeing her is the right thing to do. Wendel is right, we've got to go. One way or another I will protect my daughter, and give her the upbringing she deserves. She doesn't deserve to live in fear. She deserves to be free and happy. I owe her that much at least."

As much as they tried, none of the men could think of a way to challenge the stubborn young woman. Her blue eyes flashed with danger, and determination. Without a word, Wendel walked towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He looked at her earnestly, and Virginia knew that she had his approval. Smiling she turned to her father who shrugged in exasperation.

"You must take this," began Wendel suddenly, breaking the silence. He handed Virginia a small pouch. "It's a special powder, which when thrown down will instantly notify us that you are in danger." He pointed to a receptacle at the other end of the room which was, oddly, shaped like a mirror.

"That looks like a—"

"Mirror, yes," confirmed Wendel pacing towards it. "It was indeed made by the dwarves from quicksilver…but it is in fact something special which is magically connected to the quicksilver dust in your pouch. It shows us your position and the situation when thrown down. But you can only throw it once in an absolute emergency so use it wisely."

Virginia nodded, and stowed the small pouch away in her knapsack. Picking it up again she paced towards Wolf and pawed at his arm. "Ready?"

Looking at her and then Grace, there was no doubt in the man's mind. He had to put everything on the line for his beautiful new family. He'd already fought so much to get this far. There was no turning back now. Virginia's blue eyes bored into him, waiting for an answer. He looked at her with such love and devotion that it made his heart tear apart. One solitary nod was all the confirmation needed.

With that, the two set off into the 4th Kingdom, hopeful and determined. Virginia turned back at the door towards her father and Wendel. She gave them a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. Snow White will help us sort this out. I know it…she's already helped me so much. We'll be back soon."

"Virginia!" called out Tony, in desperation. "Please be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'll be careful, Daddy," Virginia replied, using the old nickname for comfort. "I promise. I'm worried that something bad will happen if we _don't_ go. See you soon."

With that, the door closed behind them and left a heavy silence hanging over the two who remained. Tony's heart almost broke for the anguish which was being caused to his only child. Wendel's heart ached for the pain to which the small and innocent Grace would soon succumb. It was all they could do to watch the door sorrowfully, and pray for the safe and swift return of their loved ones.

**-x-x-x-x-**


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed

**Authors Note:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Your continuing support is what is keeping this story alive! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but it's owing to the fact that I've had a lot of personal problems, and very little time. I will definitely finish this one up. I'm going to make a special effort. Final note, this chapter is short because…well you'll see why the end of it. It seemed a convenient place to leave it, but I will definitely update soon with a longer chapter. Thanks again, I really do appreciate the reviews. 3

**-x-x-x-**

Chapter Three – Long and Winding Road

Virginia scanned the landscape which surrounded them. It was all so familiar, and yet it now felt like part of a dream she had once had. Touching her forehead lightly, as if to reassure herself that she was in fact still conscious and not dreaming, she continued to pace down the winding pathway which stretched out in front of her. Wolf strode faithfully by her side, Grace cradled lovingly in his strong arms.

As the young woman gazed at her daughter the realisation of why they had returned the magical kingdoms suddenly hit her. Her carefree thoughts were riddled with worry. She looked at her husband wearily.

"Wolf?"

"Yes, Virginia?" he replied, tilting his head towards the brunette carefully, so as not to wake the sleeping bundle. Virginia sighed heavily and looked towards the ground, her soft footsteps the only noise to be heard for miles around.

"What if this doesn't work?"

"Pardon?" retorted Wolf, gruffly. It wasn't for want of avoiding the question, more to buy some time in which to think up a suitable answer. The truth was he had no idea what to do if this didn't work, but didn't wish to distress his wife any further. Besides, ever the optimist, it was his duty to maintain a cheery disposition.

"I said, what if this doesn't work? What if we can't find Snow White…or if she's unreachable? What if we manage to find her but she has no solution? Or what if we don't get the solution in time…? Or what if--"

"Virginia!" exclaimed Wolf sharply, causing the young woman to gasp. Realising his mistake, and regretting his impulsiveness he quickly tried to rectify the situation.

"Virginia," he repeated in a soft voice. "Honey, you're freaking out. Calm down and take a deep breath for a moment. You know that you're working yourself up over a load of things which are less than likely to happen."

"But what if they do happen?! What then?! It pays to be prepared for eventualities," responded Virginia, sharply. She crossed her arms. "Besides, when it comes to matters concerning my daughter I want to be more than prepared. I want to know that it's going to work, that we can protect her."

"I understand why you're worried," replied Wolf, trying to maintain his cool despite the razor tongue of the angry young woman. "Look, I don't know what's going to happen, Virginia. But I do know that no matter what happens we'll fight back. I might not have all the answers but, huff puff, I won't give up either. We have to protect our little girl and, even if I die trying, then I will do just that. No matter what."

Virginia was rendered speechless. Her blue eyes shone with fear and love. She never wanted to lose either of the members of her little family. They were far from perfect certainly, but she knew that they were right together. That was just how she liked it, how she _needed _it to be. For as long as she could prevent it, nothing would ever change. Wolf's words had struck a chord with her, like they always did. It amazed her how someone who so often clowned about could be so prolific. Especially recently. She was shocked how much he had matured since their first encounter.

But she liked it. She loved it. She loved him and his quirky traits, his crazy thoughts and his prolific speeches. Grace's sudden cries broke the moment and Virginia's rapid thoughts.

"Shhh," soothed Wolf, jostling her up and down slightly. Virginia felt a tear seeping down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly before Wolf could see. Sniffing she reached out towards him.

"Here," she gestured, wanting to hold her daughter close. Wolf obliged, placing the infant into her mother's caring arms. Virginia snuggled her, and sniffed her familiar scent. Whenever she did this she always thought about her husband's sense of smell and how he'd tracked her on their last visit to the kingdoms. She rarely smelt anyone's "scent", but Grace certainly had a distinct yet comforting one which always calmed Virginia when her mind was troubled.

"_Maybe this is how Wolf feels all the time,"_ mused Virginia, rocking her child. The cries soon became disgruntled moans and then soft snores. The young woman smiled at Wolf, who smiled back knowingly.

"She'll need some food soon," he whispered. "We'd better stop in a while. Nightfall will be here soon, we ought to make sure to find a safe-place."

"There are no threats here anymore," hissed Virginia. "The Queen is dead. What could there possibly be to be afraid of?"

"If you could smell like I can then you'd know that there is _plenty_ to be afraid of," quipped Wolf, with a lopsided grin. "I think our best bet is to climb one of those large trees up ahead. We can get a good nights rest and start off again tomorrow. It's not too far to the falls, but we have to avoid the Swamp."

"No fear," shuddered Virginia, thinking of the last time she had the misfortune to venture into the Swamp. "I've had my fill of Swamp Witches, thank you very much."

Wolf snorted with loud laughter then, realising his mistake, quickly covered his mouth. Grace whined again and began to erupt into tears. Virginia gave a look that could kill.

"MEN!" she exclaimed loudly, before stomping off ahead with the child. Wolf knew better than to try and catch up with her. As she marched a few paces in front, he smelt an unfamiliar scent in the air. Stopping to sniff he turned his head but could see no one. Wearily he continued to walk, only to see that Virginia and Grace had disappeared.


End file.
